Patapon 3 Units
About In Patapon 3, instead of having many kinds of units like previous games, you have the four basic Units, known as Ton, Chin, and Kan, and your Uberhero. This means you can only have one of each, but to make up for having a very small army, a new feature has been added. In this feature you gain Experience Points by defeating enemies, when you gain a specific amount of experience points you level up and you have to gain even more experience points than last time to level up again. This means that even though you have one unit of each kind, they can still be worth the six units you could use in previous installments. The Patapons Hatapon Main Article: Hatapon '' '''Hatapon' is the first Patapon that you encounter in all three games. he is the flag carrier, and functions to hold the army together and leads them but doesn't attack himself. He holds the Patapon banner with an owl on the top. He has approximately the same HP and stats as a Barsala Yaripon (The spear holder). His death results in a mission failure. He is also the most important Patapon in your army, given his high HP and ability to lead the army. The ChakaChaka song doesn't give him defense boost, but status effects like igniting, sleeping, or freezing won't affect him. Even though he has High HP, lacking defense boost makes keeping him alive difficult in some occasions like early boss battles while PONPATA song is not available. Fortunatly, instant-kill moves like Cioking's Pincer Throw or Dodonga's Devour don't affect him. "Hata" (旗''') means "flag" or "banner" in Japanese. It's mostly a banner or a mark.In Patapon 3,you will develop a skill called 'Lifelink',which will make him invincible as long as you have a Tatepon-based unit in your army. Ton the Yaripon ''Main Articles: Yaripon / Ton '' '''Ton is the Patapon that throws spears. They are the initial unit type given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2 but in Patapon 3 you are given Ton the legendary Yaripon diciple of Yarida. He is useful for both hunting and fighting. Ton's Fever attack is a jumping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. Yari (槍''') means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and drowsiness type of attacks.(His real weapon when he is Gan is Yaripon spear) Chin The Tatepon ''Main Article: Tatepon / Chin '' '''Chin is the Patapon that is equipped with axes/swords and shields and is primarily a melee fighter, he is the diciple of Taterazay and can transform into all the Taterazay-based units. He is useless while hunting, as Chin's attack range is negligible at best and his approach scares off prey. Chin the Tatepon is is very good at defense, as his shield can protect the entire army from enemy attack. While in Fever Mode, his shield increase in size and provide better protection. "Tate" (盾''') means "shield" in Japanese. Kan the Yumipon ''Main Article: Yumipon ''/ Kan '''Kan is the bow-wielding Patapon and is the diciple of Yumiyacha consquently he can become all the Yumyacha-based units. This Patapon has the largest attack range in the game (wind can increase and decrease the range of his attack depending on which way it is blowing) and are placed in the back of any army. While Kan is extremely effective and can rain down arrows on enemies from afar, he is vulnerable to fire. While in Fever Mode, Kan fires three arrows at once."Yumi" (弓') means "bow" in Japanese. Yumipons have the longest range out of the Patapon army. Uberhero ''Main Article: ''Uberhero '' The Uberhero Patapon is an advanced form of Hero (Reason why is it called 'UBER'hero). They wear a more tricked-out mask than Hero and have more human-like bodies than other patapons. He only appears at Patapon 3 when the Patapons open up the mysterious chest and then Silver Hoshipon revived Hero, turning him into Uberhero with the powers of Almighty. Taterazay-Based Taterazay ''Main Article: Taterazay '' '''Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) is a Tatepon Uberhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 demo as one of the three main Uberheroes. Taterazay unlocks Tondenga.He is a close combat patapon with good damage and defense. Taterazay sports an orange mask and a light red scarf. He wields swords and shields. At Lvl. 5 he can use blades, (stronger version of swords). And at level 10 he can use spears! ''Tondenga ''Main Article: Tondenga '' '''Tondenga' is an Uberhero class introduced in Patapon 3. He is an unique Dekapon, judging from the heavy equipment he has and the shield he wields. You unlock Tondenga when you upgrade Taterazay (orange masked Tatepon Uberhero) to level 3. He wears a pink mask and is in the form of a Buhyokko Rarepon. ''Guardira ''Main Article: Guardira '' '''Guardira' is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Greatshield Hero and specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofu Rarepon. He can equip Swords and Clubs in higher levels. ''Destrobo ''Main Article: Destrobo Destrobo is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a Normal-Rarepon Robopon. His Hero Mode is similar to Tornado Punch. But this one does have a tornado-like aura and is faster. He is best used to destroy forts and objects in your way. ''Myamsar ''Main Article: Myamsar Myamsar is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a new Fumya Dekapon-type unit. He uses daggers as weapons but can also equip shivs(at lvl. 15) and blades(from unlocking). He is supposed to be an assassin. ''Bowmunk ''Main Article: Bowmunk Bowmunk '''is a Menyokki Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Robopon type patapon which uses arms and usually specialize in power. Whenever he goes into hero mode he summons a tree. His hero mode heals the other units. Grenburr Main Article: Grenburr '''Grenburr '''is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a new class that wields a greatblade, a greatsword, and an axe and is a Mogyu Rarepon. His Hero Mode involves jumping into the air, spinning, then slamming his weapon into the ground. Grenburr gives off high damage, but has no protection. Yarida-Based Yarida ''Main Article: Yarida '' '''Yarida (ヤリ一グ) is a Yaripon Uberhero and one of the three main Uberheroes. Yarida has a blue mask, wields a spear and plays as a mid-range Patapon. ''Kibadda'' Main Article: Kibadda '' '''Kibadda' is a Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3 . You unlock him by leveling up Yarida to Lvl 3. (Unlocked with Piekron in 2nd demo at Lvl 3.) Weak when not in Fever Mode, but he is a safe player. (Every time he lands an attack he retreats.) ''Piekron ''Main Article: Piekron Piekron is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a completely different class from any of the ones in Patapon 2. He wears a green mask and is in the form of a Gekoroth (frog). He can equip shields and spears at any level. At level 5 he can use lances instead of spears. At level 12 he can use daggers. He also has a special class ability that allows him to summon thunder with his attacks after he performs a charge (as many as all). ''Pyokorider ''Main Article: ''Pyokorider '''Pyokorider' is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Pyopyo Kibapon. He wears a peach colored mask shaped like a rabbit, and wears a purple scarf. You can change the scarf color. He is similar to Kibadda, but carries no shield and rides warhorses(at lvl. 10). His hero mode involves him charging for half a command, then unleashing a ghost of himself towards the enemy. It can pass through anything, even Fortresses buildings. Wooyari Main Article: Wooyari Wooyari is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Chigyobi rarepon Yaripon. His hero mode involves him spinning his spear super fast to apparently create rings of fire to inflict damage. (Fire likely rings with his spear and pikes.) ''Cannassault ''Main Article: Cannassault Cannassault is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a new Uberhero and is a Kanokko Rarepon. His hero mode involves slamming his weapon into the ground and then spinning his chariot wheel causing little, but rapid damage. ''Charibasa ''Main Article: Charibasa Charibasa is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. It is a new class similar to Cannassault. It is a Sabara rarepon and his hero mode involves launching his spear like Yarida, but this time it has a Piercing effect and is stronger and has a higher critical rate. He is the symbol of the Patapon 3 game. Yumiyacha-based ''Yumiyacha ''Main Article: Yumiyacha '' '''Yumiyacha' (ユミヤッチャ) is a Yumipon Uberhero and is one of the three main Uberheroes you get to choose from. At Lvl 3 he unlocks Wondabarappa the Megapon Uberhero. Yumiyacha has low stamina but he is situated at the back of the team so it doesn't matter. He is the main support unit with very good long range damage. Yumiyacha has a green mask, and like all the Yumipons he wields a Bow and an Arrow and at Lvl.5 he can wield Crossbows. ''Wondabarappa'' Main Article: Wondabarappa '' '''Wondabarappa' is a Megapon Hero of Patapon 3. Unlocked by leveling up Yumiyacha (the Yumipon Uberhero) to Lvl.3. The Megapon hero sports a pinkish mask and changable horns/longhorns, (different from conventional megapon flutes and horns), and also has a changable cape. Wondabarappa is a Wanda level 5 Rarepon. Can equip Longhorns at Level 5. ''Alosson ''Main Article: Alosson Alosson is an Uberhero introduced in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Chiku Yumipon, similiar to Yumiyacha. His hero mode involves him launching blue arrows, which explode on impact, similar to Broken arrow. When his class skills are finished, he is a very fast shooter. ''Pingrek Main Article: Pingrek' ' Pingrek is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3 . It is a Koppen Mahopon. He is a great Hero to have on team missions. To unlock Pingrek, you must Level up Yumiyacha to Level 5. His hero mode is activated with charge song (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) and then the Chant of Defense (CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON) and he creates an ice castle that heals your army, however the castle can be destroyed by enemies, thus "stunning" the Pingrek for a quite long amount of time. 'Oohoroc Main Article: Oohoroc '''Oohoroc' '''is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Uhoho Mahopon. His hero mode is Armageddon wich makes "countless shoting stars coalesce and form magic fireballs wich rain down upon the entire earth". Jamsch Main Article: Jamsch '''Jamsch' is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. He is a Megapon Mashu Megapon. He wears a red mask shaped like a Mushroom and wears a green scarf. He is faster than Wondabarappa, but weaker. He makes up for this downside by inflicting many Status Effects on enemies. His hero mode is to make poisonous spores that puts enemy to sleep or poison them. Can equip twinhorns at Level 15. ''Cannogabang ''Main Article: Cannogabang '''Cannogabang '''is an Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3, he is a Cannon shooter that takes form as a Gyaba. He wears a Blue mask and a blue scarf. Weapon types are Cannon, Howitzer, and Laser. His Uberhero mode is activated by doing the charge song (PON PON CHAKA CHAKA) and then the attack song (PON PON PATA PON). The type of attack depends on the current weapon equipped. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Rarepons Category:Story Character Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units